blind vampire
by hellsinglover
Summary: What if seras was blind her whole life even since birth now what if the Hellsing crew found out how will they act?
1. Chapter 1

The blind vampire

Summary: What if Seras Victoria was born blind put still had her Pupil's. What if the Hellsing found out will they kill her or keep on training her and will alucard sun her more or will there relationship bloom. Inspired by the Percy Jackson Fan fiction "blind demigod" by ElTigre211.

Chapter 1:truth and race.

Hello my is Seras Victoria, and I would love to tell you a secret something that not even Master knows, well you wanna know I was born blind and im not kidding I was born blind with pupil's just a defect yet I learned to use my sense's ( just like Toph) I could feel motion's on the ground even when I was in the police officer. Well my secrets out now due to a vision test for accidentally aiming at a soldier my secret now out so let just see how the truth end up. My story about a blind vampire who can see more than there is even with no vision.

Hellsing manor at 9:00 P.M

SHE DID WHAT! Like it said master she almost shot a soldier almost like she didn't see him. Both Alucard and Integra were discussing about the fledgling as alucard tried to calm down his now pissed off master. If it help I've seen her eye look like she was looking at me yet she asked me"what were you saying master" as alucard explained walter came in. May I suggest we get the eye doctor maybe we can see what wrong said walter who tried to resolve this fight. Fine Alucard get your fledgling ready Integra yelled in a frustrated manner.

1 Hour later

Master why do I need to see an eye doctor my vision perfect seras said while she tried to look calm. Because Master said and You never exactly pay attention now shut up before I punish you disgrace of a vampire. As Alucard took seras he began to see she was worried about something but choose to forget about it. Well this the vampire with bad sight aye. No sir, I have perfect eye sight it was just a missed shot seras was trying to stop the doctor from finding out her secret but just gave up this was it they were going to learn she has been blind since birth.

Well we will just make sure just follow the light. As the doctor is shining the light into seras this Integra and walter come in. Hmm u know your going the opposite direction? I am? As seras get ready for her truth to be revealed to the Hellsing crew she worries what will happen if they find out.

But that impossible you have pupil's the only one who do that are blind and maybe druggies. Then explain it why does she have pupil's or does our own member have a secret. It was silent till she admitted it. Yes I was born blind and had pupil's but it not going to change anything I've always used movement and hearing and I'm sorry this happened.

Integra looked at the fledgling and sighed. Seras Victoria for right now I want you im the basement I will ask the Knight later tonight Alucard make sure she goes safely down stairs.

Yes master come on police girl. As they are walking Alucard just stops and looks at seras then speaks. Why didn't you tell me you were blind You damn idiot. Maybe because I don't want anyone sympathy OK sorry I was born blind but I can do everything fine since I was a kid and I don't need some vampire who thinks just because I am blind I can't do crap so fuck off Master!

Seras was mad beyond compare she didn't need her Master telling her That she can't do nothing blind as she walked away she heard laughing and turned around to see her master with an evil smirk on his face.

If that the case Police girl then let have a little fun a chase if you will if you can out run me then I will have respect for you and your disability but if I win you have to be my sex toy for the whole year. Do we have a deal Seras Victoria? Yes master so where will I be running?

Suddenly darkness swirled around them as Alucard pulled Seras into an unknown place, seras looked left and right trying to see her surrounding then hears her Master's voice.

Welcome to our little game police girl how about I give You a Little time to start maybe 5 Minutes. Seras just nodded she Would need to feel Where She was Going. So let the chase begin! Seras ran Using Movement she touched the ground to try to see if there anything she could use for a line of defense, She found a gun, as she ran she tried to feel anything that may be used to help her feel the ground again she found a stick using it she slammed it into the ground then used the waves(yes like toph thought it might be unique) to guide her. She heard voices all around her guiding her but when she heard her master voice she panicked for a second then thought of a way to out run Alucard.

5 hours later maybe

I've run into a dead end again as I hear him get close all I can do is hide in the darkness and hopes it help he already found me once im exhausted and scared and running out of time but I gotta keep running I defiantly don't want to be a sex toy maybe …. no I can't I've dealt with seeing my parent killed and mother raped, I saw my own team mate be ripped apart by a fake vampire, had dealt with people be sympathetic just because she was blind, even her parent were cautious around her she hated it she was not about to give up just because she was tired!

I like your will police girl you have out run me so how about we end this.

As the shadows disappear she is put on a bed then a liquid goes down her throat she knows it blood but is sleepy and tired.

As she falls asleep she hears her master voice then a feather light kiss.

Goodnight my future mate

.

**So how was the first chapter good or bad or I know I have bad grammar and I really need a Beta reader to help me on my story anyways I am revising fire and water chapter 1 and 2 so it might take some time I hope you liked it so plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note people and for a reason!

I finally got my computer fixed been having 2 use my phone for fan fic reviewing and It got annoying but I got a cool ubuntu type computer which mean it virus free for now.

I will not update for next week which I planned due to me going to a anime convention and my grandmother just died of cancer so yeah im sorry.

I have a new site it a little different from fanfiction but I brand new there are some rules but they are good rules one is oc or aloud song fic are aloud and no critic united aloud if I catch one on the site immediate termination toward the site.

I started another fic could not help it should be here with the update of blind vampire after I get my 2 bff to grammer check it.

Finally very good new it official no more test or anything summers here and I plan to update the only time is when I help volunter with camp for 2 week in june and my birthday but other than that I will be updating like crazy

So yeah this story I know might get deleted due to u know who the ever so bullying critic united and will be terminated but I have 5 different accounts so im fine so please don't lose faith of me this summer see yall next week

One lat thing in honour of my beloved grandmother this is to her

(1946-2012)

You will be missed meemaw!

Link to site is her submit stories under the the story tab and write till finger fall off

link: fictionsfan . webs . com

P.s will be deleted for second chapter!


End file.
